The World of Meruno
by FlamingSpirit206
Summary: Team Natsu has been sucked into a portal that sent them to another world... follow them as they meet their counter parts and find a way back to their own home... Slight Nalu.. Not very good at summaries but story is better... :3 R
1. Meeting Ourselves

**Hey there guys~ **_**nya~**_

**It's Spirit-san here and this is my second fic about FT. my other story isn't finish yet but I had this idea and I just had to write it.! :3**

**Anyways,… please read..**

**Disclaimer: Spirit-san does not own Fairy Tail**

"Fire Dragon's" a boy with pink hair yelled as he sucked in air and screamed, "ROAR!"

A wave of fire hit his enemy directly but the foe didn't even move an inch.

The leader smirked and said, "Foolish fairy." Then he disappeared into thin air.

Natsu was about to scream at him to come back but a loud shriek stopped him.

"Kyaaaaa!" The blonde beauty shrieked at the top of her lungs as she hold onto a pole for dear life.

Lucy just finished fighting a bandit when there was a portal that suddenly appeared in front of her and was trying to suck her in. if she haven't noticed the pole and grab on to it fast enough, who knows what might have happened to her.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Erza and Gray shouted as they saw the celestial mage's current situation. They ran as fast as they could to reach Lucy before she was sucked into the portal.

"Lucy," the dragon slayer yelled, "Whatever you do, do NOT let go!"

"Of course I won't let go, you idiot!" The said mage replied. "Can't you give a better advice?"

She was struggling to keep a firm grip on the pole because the portal got stronger and her hands were slowly slipping.

Her friends finally reached her but stopped a few feet away to avoid getting sucked in the portal themselves.

"We need to think of a plan to save her without getting ourselves sucked in as well!" Erza said to the two boys. She had o scream because the portal was creating loud noise.

"Gray! You need to make a shield between Lucy and the portal. While Me and Natsu-"she turned to look at the Natsu but he wasn't there. They turned to look at the direction of Lucy and saw that he was trying to reach her.

"Natsu!" Titania and the ice mage yelled but the fire mage didn't listen. Instead, he focused on getting to Lucy as soon as possible.

'I need to save Lucy!' he thought to himself.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled, "Grab my hand!"

"I, I can't!" replied the girl, "I, I might slip."

"You won't! Now grab my hand. Hurry!" he insisted.

"No! I-I'm scared!" the blonde whimpered.

"You won't slip, I promise! Just grab my hand and trust me, Luce!"

Lucy stared directly at Natsu's onyx eyes and saw determination in them. With new found resolve, Lucy tightened her grip on the pole and nodded her head. Natsu trusts her and she trusts him with her life.

Slowly, she let one of her hands go and reached out to grab Natsu's extended hand. They managed to touch each other's fingertips but couldn't get a firm grip of the other's hand.

"Come on, Luce. Just a little bit more."

Natsu was kneeling now, trying his best to reach his partner. Then, he was finally able to grab Lucy's hand.

He tried pulling her towards him but the portal was even stronger than before, even Natsu was slowly getting sucked in. A big rock, the size of a watermelon, hit Natsu full on the head, completely knocking him out and getting both him and Lucy in the portal.

"NATSU! LUCY!" Gray and Erza shouted, but the portal was already gone.

~NATSU X LUCY~

"AAAAGHH!" Lucy shrieked as she hugged the unconscious body of the poor dragon slayer, Natsu. They were in a void-like place and she felt like they were falling. And falling and falling.

"Natsu! Wake up!" she yelled as she shake the boy's body. Then she felt like hitting the ground and Natsu's body fell on top of her.

She groaned. She pushed Natsu's body off of her and sat up. "Ow. That hurt."

She faced the unconscious boy on the ground and began to wake him.

"Hey, Natsu. Wake up."

The said boy began to stir and gain consciousness. He opened his eyes slightly and Lucy sighed in relief.

"You scared me, you idiot." She mumbled.

"Lucy?" he asked while slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he replied. "But I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Lucy sweatdropped at his antics and shook her head. 'He'll never learn.' She tought.

"Lucy! Come on. I'm hungry, Let's e-" he stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

Lucy, sensing something was wrong, decided to ask.

"What's the matter, Natsu?"

Natsu looked around before replying, "Lucy, where are we?"

The blonde girl also looked around and saw that they were no longer in an abandoned warehouse where they fought off the gangs of bandits. Instead, they were in a clearing in what seemed like a forest.

And everything was alive and beautiful. From the green trees, blooming flowers and the breath-taking lake at the middle of the clearing.

"WOW!" the blonde exclaimed. "It's so beautiful. Then, she realized what her partner just asked her. "What! Wh-where are we?"

"I just asked you that, Luce." He said. "Geez, you're such a weirdo."

"I AM NOT A WEIRDO!" she exclaimed with her arms up in the air.

She sighed. " Come on." She said after composing herself. "Let's go find someone to ask where we are so we could get back at the guild."

"But Lucy!" he pouted with a whiney voice, "I'm STARVING!"

The celestial mage sighed again and shook her head.

"Fine. We'll go get something to eat first. Then, we'll go back to the guild."

"YEAH!"

~TIME SKIP~

After Natsu and Lucy finished eating the fish Natsu caught in the lake, they begun to wander around the forest, looking for any sign of civilization. So far, they've just managed to get themselves even more lost and they've been walking for hours!

But what got Lucy worried the most was that the sun was setting in a few hours and they've got nowhere to sleep at. And she was tired.

" 'Are we there yet? I'm so tired!' …. She says." The clock spirit said. Lucy had grown too tired and just decided to summon Horologium.

"No." her companion replied simply.

" 'But I'm tired!' … she says." Horologium reiterated.

The boy didn't reply. Instead, he stopped walking and mumbled, "Fairy...Tail?"

Lucy, who got out of Horologium, stepped beside Natsu and looked at what he was gaping at.

There, right in front of them, was Fair Tail's Building.

'It seems a bit different..' Lucy thought.

"Natsu, do yo-" Lucy tried to say but the mage he was talking to was already at the front of the double doors of the building.

He kicked the door open and shouted, "Minna! I'm back with Lucy!"

Everyone said nothing and was looking at him like he was crazy.

'Wait, These are not the guild members!' he thought.

"Sorry, sir, but i think you entered the wrong building." said a blonde, spiky-haired man. he wore a blue and white short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and he had chocolate-brown eyes.

"No. We should be the ones to say sorry." Lucy said. She sprinted off to catch up to Natsu before he barged in. "Sorry if my friend just barged in." she apologized and bowed.

"Yeah. Sorry." Natsu said nonchalantly with his arms behind his head.

A girl with shoulder-length pink hair approached them and smiled at the blonde man.

"Hey Luke!" the girl said, "Who are our guests?"

'Luke' turned to her and gave a smile.

"Hey there, Haru! Oh. They are not our guests. They just seem to be lost."

Haru turned towards the two mages and grinned at them.

" 'Sup?" she greeted, "My name is Haru Draco. It's nice to meet yah!"

"And my name is Lucas Star. You could call me Luke."

"It's nice to meet you, too.

Lucy promptly replied. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Feel free to call me Lucy. And this-" she gestured towards Natsu," – is my partner. Natsu Dragneel."

"Yo." Natsu said in response.

"Seeing as you two are partners, then you must be mages." Luke stated in a matter0of-factly tone.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Lucy answered. "I'm a celestial spirit mage and-"

"Wait, WHAT?" the other blonde cut her off. "What a great coincidence! I'm a spirit manipulator mage."

"A what?" Lucy asked.

"A spirit manipulator mage. I make contracts with Nature Spirits and summon them when I need to. Kind of like what you do except that I don't have to use keys."

"And I'm a fire dragon slayer!" Natsu said with a proud tone.

"No FREAKING way!" Haru exclaimed. "I'm a fire bender mage!"

"Wait… what's a fire bender?" Natsu asked.

"It's a kind of magic that let's the mage manipulate or control around her. She can use fire but she can't make them appear out of nowhere." Lucas explained.

"COOL!" the pink-haired boy exclaimed.

"You think everything is cool when it has something to do with fire." Lucy commented.

"So, what guild are you from?" questioned Haru.

"We are from Fairy Tail!" the two answered proudly and showed off their marks to prove that they are members from Fairy Tail.

"WHAT!" Luke and Haru exclaimed.

"But that's impossible," continued Luke, "There is only one Fairy Tail in all of Meruno and that is this one. You can't possibly be mages if we don't know you."

"Well we are!" argued Natsu.

"Wait," Lucy intervened, "What did you just say?"

"That's impossible…..?" Luke answered her confusedly.

"No. After that."

"You can't be Fairy Tail mages if we don't know you."

"No! Before that."

"Oh…" realization hit him. "There is only one Fairy Tail Guild in all of Meruno and it's this one."

"That." Lucy said. She put a finger on her chin and begun to think. "Meruno… I haven't heard of that town yet, and FT headquarters is at Magnolia."

"Wait." Luke interrupted. "Meruno isn't a town. It's a whole country."

Lucy was still thinking while the other three mages looked at her expectantly. The other guild members just dismissed the two uninvited guests and begun minding their own business.

Then it dawn on her.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. "I think that portal sent us to another world."

"A portal?" Haru asked and then looked at Luke.

"Himuro." The pink-haired girl murmured.

Luke nodded and turned to look at Lucy and Natsu.

**So… did you like it?**

**Let me know if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading and please review :3**


	2. Gray and Erza Arrives

**Hey there…. Nya~**

**Thank you guys for reading my story… :3**__

**DISCLAIMER: Spirit-chan does not own Fairy Tail…nya~**

**Without further ado, this is Chapter 2~**

_**Previously on The World of Meruno:**_

_Team Natsu were on a mission to capture a bandit of robbers. They succeeded in defeating the bandit but the leader was a mage and he was stronger than expected. Now, Lucy and Natsu are in an unfamiliar world where they need to find a way to return to Earthland._

**CHAPTER 2: Gray and Erza Arrives**

"Why? What's wrong? Do you know who he is?" asked the blonde celestial mage. She was getting worried by the second and the odd look that Luke was giving her more worries.

"Yeah." Answered the blonde man. "He was the criminal mage Haru and I were supposed to catch on our mission. He's really hard to find and capture because he uses a rare type of magic called, dimension magic. He can transport himself, or anybody to another place or world that he chooses."

"Did you catch him?" Natsu asked, earning himself a hard slap at the back of his head courtesy of Lucy.

"What did you think, you idiot!" the blonde yelled at her stupid, pink-haired partner. "If they caught him, then we wouldn't be here right now."

The dragon slayer just pouted at her.

Lucy turned to look at Luke and got back to the original topic.

"So what did you do with your mission? You quit it?"

"Yeah. Luke needed rent money so we just quit that mission and went on a new one." Answered Haru.

"Anyways, I think I know why our magic is almost identical. And it isn't just coincidence." Said Luke.

"We're counter parts aren't we?" Lucy replied in a knowing tone. And Luke just nodded his head.

"So in this world, the genders just change and the magic is still slightly the same."

"So that means that Natsu is me on your world, right!" the pink headed girl exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's so COOL!" shouted Natsu.

"Yup. We're totally right. The personality is still the same." Said the two blonde.

"Come on!" said Haru. "Let's introduce you to the others!"

She said as she gripped the Earthland Mages' hands and dragged them towards a table occupied with three people. Luke just chose to follow and let Haru do what she wants.

They reached the table and they all sat down. The first thing Lucy noticed was that all the people in the table are familiar to her. There was a red-headed man with an armor on. His hair was short and a little spiky and he was eating a slice of chocolate cake. Then there was a little blue-haired boy, no older than Wendy's age. He was wearing a simple yellow and blue striped shirt and a simple pair of white trousers. The last one was a woman. She had chest-length raven-black hair and she had on…. Well, a light blue sports bra and black miniskirt and the only jewelry she had on, a necklace with a crescent moon-shaped pendant.

"Oh. We have guests." Said the red-haired man. "Let me introduce myself. I am Ezra Crimson, a weapons mage. It's nice to make of acquaintance." He said politely.

"My name is Harry Limestone, a healer mage. It's nice to meet you, nee-san and nii-san.." Said the little boy.

"The names Grace Halter. And unlike flame head there, I'm an ice mage." Said the girl in the sports bra.

"What did you just say, huh, exhibitionist?"

"You heard me, flame head!"

"You girls, both stop it!" Ezra ordered, appearing behind the two bickering girl.

'_Yeah. Just the same except the gender._" Lucy thought.

"Yo. I'm Natsu. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"And my name is Lucy and I am a Celestial Sprit Mage."

"Oh. It's quite rare to encounter a dragon slayer and celestial mage." Ezra commented.

"That's the cool part!" Haru suddenly exclaimed. "They are aliens!"

Ezra and the others looked at the pink-haired girl as if she grew three heads and snake-hair.

"Let me explain that." Luke said, joining the scene. "What Haru meant to say was that they came from another world. A parallel dimension if you might say."

"Oh….." everyone, except Luke, Haru and the Earthland mages, said in realization.

"But are they doing here, if you don't mind me asking." Harry said.

"Well, about that…." Luke trailed off, looking at his blonde counter part expectantly.

"You see," Lucy started, "we were fighting off some bandits during a mission and then a portal appeared and sucked Natsu and me in and then we got transported here."

"I see." Ezra said, making plans inside his head.

"How are you going back?" Grace asked.

Lucy sighed. "We don't know yet. But hopefully, we'll find some way. It's getting dark though, so we might need a place to sleep at."

"You can crash at my place. I have three bedrooms and you can occupy the two guestrooms. Haru likes to sneak in, though, so you might share the room with her Lucy."

"That' fine. Natsu always sneaks in my apartment too. Speaking of that idiot, Where is Natsu?" the blonde girl wondered.

"Princess Ash-for-brains isn't here, too." The ice mage added.

They looked around and saw both Natsu and Haru, whispering to each other in a corner. They were snickering and stealing glances at their table.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. "Come here. We're going to sleep at Luke's place. That okay for you?"

"Yeah Luce. Tat's sounds fine!" the boy replied.

"Yay!" the pin-haired girl cheered. "Natsu and Lucy are sleeping over. It would be fun! Let's go." She grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him out of the guild. Luke and Lucy followed them whilst shaking their heads.

"Bye, everyone!" the two blondes yelled before running to catch up with their partners.

**~AT Earthland~**

:Lucy! Natsu!" yelled Erza and Gray. They had been screaming for their teammates' names for hours and they still haven't got any respond whatsoever. It was also getting dark so they just got even more worried for their lost teammates.

"Natsu! Lucy!" yelled Gray. "Where the hell could they be?"

The red-haired armor mage sighed. "I think it will be best if we get some rest. Let's just come back tomorrow to look for them."

The ice mage just sighed and nodded his head. When they turned to leave, they heard a voice of a man behind them. They turned around and saw the man that Natsu was fighting earlier on.

"You!" the Fairy Tail mages shouted.

He laughed. "I see that two little fairies got left behind."

"Where are our Nakama?" Erza yelled.

"Don't worry, puny fairies. You will be reunited with your foolish friends soon enough." The man said and disappeared almost immediately, not giving Erza and Gray the chance to fight.

But then, right after the man disappeared , a portal appeared in front of them. Taken by surprise, the two mages got sucked in and was sent to the world where their two companions were.


	3. Reunion of Team Natsu

**Hey guys! It's Spirit-chan again! I haven't been updating lately so I'm very sorry for that. We have a career test –or something like that- and I've been very busy. No worries, I'll find some free time to update my stories for you guys :3**

**Anyways, here is a list f characters, and their counterparts, that I might add in the later chapters. You can suggest some names if you want and I'll change them. Except for the ones that I already introduced of course, like Wendy's and Erza's counterparts….**

**Lucy Heartphilia – Lucas Star**

**Natsu Dragneel – Haru Draco**

**Gray Fullbuster – Grace Halter**

**Erza Scarlet – Ezra Red**

**Wendy Marvel – Harry Granite**

***Gajeel Redfox – Jill Darkwolf ***

**Mira Jane Strauss - ?**

**Lisanna Strauss - ?**

**Elfman Strauss - ? ( I like his name to be Pixie but I don't think it fits)**

**Jellal Fernandez - ?**

**Levy McGarden – Lexon McFalls**

**That's just about all the characters that I can think of right now, but you can suggest some if you want and I'll just try and add them in the story.**

**Oh yeah, Spirit-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail and its characters except for the OC's**

**On with the story!...**

"Shit!" Gray cursed. Erza and him were both sucked into the portal and now, they were falling. From a very high place. "Ice Make: Slide!" he made a Huge slide and slid down on it to the ground while Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." The ice mage replied.

"Good" the redhead said, " Let's go and find out where we are. I don't have any recognition of this place."

"Yeah. And we better hurry, it's getting dark. Let's just continue the search for Flame Brain and Lucy tomorrow." The male replied.

Erza nodded in response. "First, let's find a town or a city and look for a place to stay for a night.

Both of them walked off, venturing into the forest while looking some form of village or city to stay at. After a while, they reached a city. They explored the city, while looking for a hotel to stay. Unfortunately, they had no luck.

They were just about to walk back to the forest and just set a camp to sleep there for the night when they heard the familiar voices of their teammates.

They hid behind some, conveniently located, barrels and 'spied' on the people.

"No way!" a man with blonde hair said. "Haru's just the same!"

"Hey!" a pink-haired boy whined, "It's not my fault Luce's bed is soooo comfy!"

'hmmm…. That man looks exactly like Natsu..' Erza thought.

"Yeah!" agreed the girl with pink hair.

"Oi, Pinky!" Gray yelled as he stepped in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"Gray?" Lucy said, confused as to why her teammate was there.

Luke and Haru immediately went in front of the two Earthland ages, body stiff and ready to attack when necessary.

"What do you want?" the brown-eyed man asked the ice mage.

"We want you to give us back our friends and tell us who you are and why you have them with you." Erza said, joining the party, and glare daggers to the two unidentified people that was with her Nakama.

"E-erza!" Natsu yelled and hid behind his blonde partner.

'uh-oh' the man thought to himself, 'if she sees me , she'll kill me for not listening to her plan!'

"Don't worry Luke, Haru." Lucy said, stepping in between them to prevent a fight from occurring in the middle of the street. "They're our friends from Earthland. They won't hurt us."

"Oh…" the two Merunians **(that's what I decided to call them :3)** said in understanding and backed off.

Lucy turned back to Erza and Gray, who looked a little bit confused.

"How did you guys get here anyway?" She asked the two.

"Well. We were trying to find where you guys were when that stupid bastard showed himself and got us sucked into that stupid portal and here we are." Gray explained in an irritated voice.

Natsu snickered at the dark-haired mage. "You're so weak, ice princess."

"Says the man who got himself sucked in first, Flame Brain!" Gray retorted.

"At least I wasn't sucked in while I was still conscious!" Natsu snapped back.

"_At least __**I **_didn't get knocked out because of rock, you pink-haired idiot!"

"Wanna go at it, huh, Droopy Eyes"

While the two boys were bickering with each other- and Haru cheering for Natsu - Lucy and Luke were at the sideline, watching their friends' antics, somewhat amused.

"They really are the same with Haru and Grace." Luke commented.

"Yeah. They really are…." Agreed Lucy.

"WOULD THE TWO CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" the redhead's voice boomed in the evening air.

"A-Aye!" the rivals/friends said, while putting their hands in each other's shoulder.

"Good." Erza said and looked at Lucy. "Now, Lucy. What did you mean by 'we're your friends from Earthland'? Do you know where we are?"

"O-oh….. Y-you see….." the girl in question stuttered. "Um… Luke! You explain!" the blonde girl said. She too afraid to find out what Erza's reaction would be if she explained it to her, so she jus passed that burden to Luke.

"Why me?!" Luke whined. Erza gave the both of them that made the blonde teens even more afraid.

Scared as hell, Luke was the one who explained it to Titania.

"Y-you see.. the guy you fought is Himuro. He is actually a wanted mage that uses portals to other dimensions to escape from the authority. We really don't have the slightest clue why he sent you here but right now, you're in another world. It's called Meruno and we're currently at the city of Rosemary."

"So, how do we get back to our world?" Gray asked, joining in the conversation.

"We obviously don't know yet, Mr. underpants!" Haru said enthusiastically, and somewhat purposely insulting the ice mage.

The ice mage just decided to let it slide and ignored the girl's comment.

"So, where were you going to do while we try to figure out how to go back?" Gray asked.

"We were going to stay at Luke's place and sleep over and just continue tomorrow." Lucy replied.

"Who _is _Luke?" the requip mage asked.

"Oh. Forgive me for being rude." Luke apologized. " I am Lucas Star, you can call me Luke. I am a spirit manipulator mage and the 'Lucy' of this world. Lucy told me a lot of interesting things about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Scarlet." He said, bowing down and kissing Erza's hand.

"Oh. Well, you could call me Erza. There's no need to be so formal."

"And I am Haru Draco. The greatest and most awesomest fire bender mage there is!" she said excitedly.** (I purposely write awesomest so no need to tell me that it's wrong…"**

"It's nice to meet you, Haru."

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. Call me Gray. I'm an ice mage." He introduced himself.

"Then you must be as boring as Grace." Haru remarked.

Natsu high-fived Haru and said, "Nice one, Haru!" at the same time Gray said, "What'd you say, pipsqueak?!"

"Ok, ok." Lucy interrupted them, "Let's just all go to Luke's place and get some much needed rest, before you guys start another fight."

"And before the whole city gets destroyed." Luke added as an afterthought.

"Yeah! We can have Erza and Luce in the guest bedroom with me!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Wait!" Natsu screamed. "That means I'll have to sleep in the same room as Ice pants over there! U'm never going to sleep in the same room as Mr. Droopy Eyes over there!"

"Do you think I want it too, huh, Squinty Eyes!?"

As the two continued to bicker once again, Lucy just sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"It's going to be a looooong night."

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**Remember to review and suggest some OC's**

**Flames are accepted, bye everyone! :3**


End file.
